Fangs Vs Claws
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: Rosetta and Taylor used to be best friends until suddenly he stopped talking to her. Years later and he is trying to mend their friendship. But is it too late? and will a new student get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

As I looked around the hallroom I made sure I didn't give a glance at all the people gorging themselves on food which would have made me sick. It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was having lunch with my friends. Today they were serving sausages and what appeared to be mashed potatoes. Yummy.

Then my eyes fell on him. I sighed as I watched him laugh with his mates. If we only could do that again. You see me and him used to be friends until one day something happened to him which lade to him blanking me as if I wasn't there. Eventually I got the idea that he was fed up of being friends with me and we have never talked ever since then.

After thinking about that painful memory I looked back at my food my appetite leaving me which was confusing because I had eaten very little. As I went to throw my food away I felt a pair of eyes on me. When I looked back I saw him staring at me with a sort of longing in his eyes. What the hell! _He _was the one who ended it and after two years he starts regretting it. I clenched my jaw in anger as I walked out making sure I ignored him. I walked to the library at my usual speed which was pretty fast.

When I entered I was welcomed by warmth, knowledge, fantasy, love, agony, hatred, adventure and space away from him. As I was choosing a book to read I didn't know that he had followed me. When I turned around there he was, leaning against the wall, as if he owned it. I jumped. Amusement shone in those eyes I had always admired. While the shock was slowly dispersing inside of me another emotion made itself known. How dare he follow me to the library! I don't believe it! What right does he have to follow me like that and think it's funny! Anger seeped into my blood making me feel hot and queasy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a rather unfriendly and cold tone. I watched with satisfaction as the amusement dulled and in came in its place hurt. What he deserved it! Any way back to the story as I tried to walk past him he suddenly grabbed my arm resulting in me dropping my book. I gasped as I felt the heat from his hand travel through the cloth of my sleeve and into my skin.

As I tried to free myself from his grip which I could feel tightening every time I struggled. As I looked up at his eyes I could see that he was fighting a very powerful urge that was threatening to consume him and make him do horrible things.

Then in a blink of an eye the urge he had been fighting had won. With a cry of pain he suddenly let go of me and bent down on his knees, holding his head in his hands. As I watched in confusion, he started changing shape. His arms and legs grew into long and bulky wolf ones. Teeth that were made for cutting through flesh replaced his human ones. Fur rippled out from his skin. When I recognised what he was changing into, that confusion turned into pure horror and soon I was staring into the eyes of one the most feared mythical creatures ever known to man: the werewolf. But this was no ordinary werewolf. Not those half men and half wolf but actually half hedgehog and half wolf all a dark blue like his fur and tall. Suddenly I had the silliest urge to go and stroke its fur but then I thought about what it would do if I touched even a strand of fur that it would ripe my arms and legs in mere seconds.

But when I looked back up at those eyes I saw hunger written in them. But hunger for what? I wondered to myself. Then realisation hit me in the head. It was hungry for meat, my meat. I started backing away, making little whimpering noises when it started walking closer. I soon found my back pressed against the wall. As I swung a look around, desperately looking for someone who could help me it was like as if everyone had secretly walked out the room. Even the librarians weren't there. Like they snack out the room leaving me to deal with him.

As I focused my attention back on the wolf I found it crouched down, ready to pounce. With a big push from its back legs, it gracefully jumped into the air, jaws wide open with teeth smiling at me, paws extended with claws that would make the first contact on my skin. I screamed at the top of my lungs...

(**Fades out)**

I lunged out from underneath the covers screaming my head off, sweat sliding down my face. It took me a moment to recover before I got out of my bed and walked over to my window. Hi my name is Rosetta rose the hedgehog. I am 18 years old and I live in an 11 bedroom mansion a gift from the president with my parents and sister's and brother's. You're probably wondering who this 'him' is. Well he's name is Taylor the hedgehog/chipmunk, the proclaimed 'fastest thing in the school'. Taylor and I used to be friends when all of a sudden he just blanked me. I never knew the reason why he did and I think I will never find out. Anyway I don't need him. I've got tonnes of friends. But I wish were back to the old times. I keep on getting the same strange every single night for the best part of two years and yet I am still not close enough to finding out what it means. When I felt that I could get a proper night's sleep I went back to bed keeping in mind two sad blue eyes.

I woke up the next morning pretty early. The look of didn't –get-enough-sleep clearly written on my face. I washed and got dressed, trying to make myself look presentable. When I went downstairs I found everyone already at the table, having breakfast. Let me introduce you to the whole family. There's my mum Amy rose. She's a pink hedgehog with emerald green eyes and is a really nice person to be with. My dad shadow the hedgehog or the' ultimate lifeform' as he likes to be called. He is a black hedgehog with red streaks, a patch of white fur on his chest and quills that stick upwards. My sisters: Rosebelle, Maryan, Angel and Rosanna. And my brothers: Damon, Joss, Benjamin, Leeam, and Romeo.

"Morning" I grumbled as I reached out for some toast. "Morning sweetie. Oh didn't you get enough sleep?" my mum asked. I didn't want them to worry so I just told them I stayed up to finish some homework. "Well maybe you should do your homework early" my dad said from behind the newspaper he was reading. As I sat in silence for a few minutes thinking carefully about the dream when I was brought back by my sister Rosanna yelling for me to hurry up. As I dashed out of the house after them I kissed mum and dad goodbye.

This is the first chapter to my story called 'lunch time love' crappy title I know but bare with it. I don't own any of the sonic characters, games or movies. Copyrights go to Sega.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
